moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Elmo
The Adventures of Elmo, known as Elmo to the Rescue in American retitles is a 2016 movie. Credits *Directed by Gary Halvorson *Produced by Bruce Anderson *Screenplay by Sam Harper *Story by Earl Richey Jones *Starring Jesse Eisenberg, Jemaine Clement and Vanessa L. Williams *Music by John Powell Plot A mean old man will take over the city of London. A small mouse will fight him. On the quest, he meets a blue bird, a boy, 3 trains, a tiger, a monkey, a koala and a couple of mice. Poster USA *Background: Little Einteins city.jpg *Center: Fievel the Mouse.png *Up on left: Picnic Bug.png and Little Cat Fleep.png *Up on Right: Jane.png, Bug.png and Scrooge.png *Down on Left: Lewis.png, Miss Bianca.png and Bernard.png *Down on Right: Tolee.png, Rintoo.png and Hoho.png Cast The cast are in an order of the movie: Animated Pedro.png|Ernie (movie host) - Pedro (Rio 2) Nico (Animated).png|Bert (movie host) - Nico (Rio) 08 - Sasha.png|Bird with Elmo - Sasha (Make Mine Music) Fievel.png|Elmo - Fievel (An American Tale 3&4) Picnic Bug.png|Terrence - Picnic Bug (Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Little Cat Fleep.png|Bertie - Little Cat Fleep (Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Elmo's Blanket.png|Blanket - Blanket (Elmo in Grouchland) Kai lan.png|Carla - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao Kai-Lan) Jane.png|Helga - Jane "Sour" Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) Sir Topham Hatt.png|The Mayor (in the USA version: The Sheriff) - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas) The Sherrif and his gang.png|The Mayor's friends - Sheriff and his gang (The Great Cookie Thief) Scrooge.png|Scrooge - Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) Chief McBruseque.png|Police Officer - Chief McBruseque (An American Tale 3) Nove218.gif|Stuckweed - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) Animated Eduardo.png|Duck - Eduardo (Rio 2) Lewis.png|Lewis - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) BoCo, Bill, and Ben.png|The Train Trio - Bill, Ben and Boco (Thomas) Hoho.png|Hoho - Hoho (Ni Hao Kai Lan) Rintoo.png|Victor - Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) Tolee.png|Laverne - Tolee (Ni Hao Kai Lan) Melman.png|Elmo's Grandpa - Melman (Madagascar) Gloria.png|Elmo's grandma - Gloria (Madagascar) Bernard.png|Bernard - Bernard (The Rescuers) Miss Bianca.png|Bianca - Bianca (The Rescuers) Lewis in Carmen Marinda hat.png|Lewis (in Carmen Miranda style fruit hat on his head) - Lewis (in Carmen Miranda style fruit hat on his head) (Meet the Robinsons) Bug.png|Bug - Bug (Elmo in Grouchland) Pesties.png|Pesties - Pesties (Elmo in Grouchland) Moto Moto.png|Moto Moto - Moto Moto (Madagascar 2) Tim Burton's Joker.png|Football Skrentchman - Joker (Batman) The Chief from TUFF Puppy.png|Devil Skrentchman - Chief (TUFF Puppy) Old Lilo.png|Queen of Didd - Teen Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) Kai-Lan as an Acrobat.png|Carla (in Battle scene) - Kai-Lan as an Acrobat (Rintoo's Big Flip) Soundtrack *"Take the First Step" is a song from the 1999 movie The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Stuckweed helps Elmo, Carla, Terrence and Bertie along thier journey through London by singing this song. *"Precious Wings" is a song performed by Tatyana Ali in the 1999 movie The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. It is durin the end credits. *Mine is the villian song of Scrooge. It is from Elmo in Grouchland. In the movie version, Scrooge begins with, "The issue at hand is the tissue at hand and I wish you would hand or I'll squish you at hand. The tissue at hand to the man who can prove he can be the most deserving he that's me me-me-me-me me me-me-me-me me me-me-me-me me-me-me-me-e-e-e-e." UK and USA Voice Cast (in order of appearance) *Ernie - Johnny Depp *Bert - Bruno Mars *Elmo - Jesse Einsenberg *Terrence - Rob Paulsen *Bertie / Bernard - Peter Dinklage *Carla - Rachel Crow *Helga - Angelica Huston *Mayor - William H. Macy *Police Officer - David Odgen Stiters *Duck - Will Arnett *Lewis - Pierce Gagnon *Scrooge - Jemaine Clement *Train #1 - George Lopez *Train #2 - Tracy Morgan *Train #3 - Jason Lee *Hoho - Jason Alexander *Victor - Jesse McCartney *Laverne - Andrea Libman *Grandma - Rita Moreno *Grandpa - Andy Garcia *Bianca - Amanda Bynes *Bug - Danny DeVito *Moto Moto - will.i.am *Queen - Vanessa Williams Sock Quartet The Sock Quarter appear from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. This group of socks from Carla's laundry perform acapella backing for "Together Forever." DURING THE CREDITS There are showcases the various characters during the credits. Elmo says goodbye to the audience when Ernie and Bert head home as the film ends. The rest of the characters are shown. After which there is a long photo montage of the cast. The showcases are: *Jesse Einsenberg as Elmo *Pierce Gagnon as Lewis *Jason Alexander as Hoho *Jesse McCartney as Victor *Andrea Libman as Laverne *Will Arnett as Duck *Rachel Crow as Carla *Rob Paulsen as Nico *Peter Dinklage as Bernard and Bertie *Amanda Bynes as Bianca *Johnny Depp and Bruno Mars as Ernie and Bert *Jemaine Clement as Scrooge *Angelica Huston as Helga *William H. Macy as Mayor *will.i.am as Moto Moto